La fille du maître
by Plowing
Summary: Et si le maître des ténèbres avait une fille ? Et si... Elle rencontrait le charmant blond ? Harry Potter/Rated M pour un futur Lemon/Personnages inventés/Histoire légèrement modifié.
1. Chapter 1

La rentrée. Un moment que beaucoup redoutes, et que d'autre attende. Pour nôtre jeune Kana, c'était un jour comme les autres. Elle allait entrer à Poudlard pour la première fois, mais en cinquième année. Effectivement, elle avait suivis une éducation à domicile, surtout en ce qui concerne la magie. La jeune fille attendait, à la bordure de quai de la voie 9/3 quart. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'on aurait dit du blanc, les yeux d'un noir profond, et elle portait un uniforme noir, sans l'écusson d'une maison définie. La cage où son animal de compagnie se trouvait était recouverte d'un voile blanc, et ses affaires étaient toutes posées sur le chariot. Kana attendait, pendant que le quai se remplissait de monde. Elle continuait de fixé devant elle, ne croisant aucuns regards. Mais, comme si elle avait deviné qui il était, elle se retourna quand un garçon plus âgé qu'elle passa derrière. Il se stoppa, tourna la tète vers elle, surprit, puis la considéra un long moment. Il portait un uniforme noir lui aussi, mais avait la cravate de la maison serpentard. Il n'avait pas de chariot, et porter juste une petite valise. Elle le regardait, de ses yeux noirs, il était grand, plus grand qu'elle, et avait une belle carrure. Il avait les yeux gris métalliques, et une expression neutre. Il ne prit pas la parole, attendant une explication. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire forcé et tendis la main vers l'homme.  
''- Bonjour, je suis Kana. Je suis nouvelle à Poudlard. J'ai remarqué que tu étais de Serpentard ! Je convoite d'y entré moi aussi.''  
L'homme hésita un instant, puis serra la main de la jeune fille, ne laissant toujours pas paraître une seule émotion. Il soupira seulement avant de lancé froidement :  
''- Drago Malefoy. Je suis effectivement de Serpentard. Tu comptes y entré ? Mais as-tu déjà au moins réfléchis à ce que cela impliquerais dans ta vie ?''  
Le train arriva, coupant Kana avant qu'elle ne puisse se prononcé. Drago soupira, baissant les yeux, portant deux de ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez avant de faire un léger geste de tête à la jeune fille. Tout deux entrèrent dans le train, Kana posa ses affaires près de la place luxueuse que son ''ami'' occupait. Le wagon dans le quel elle venait d'entré était celui des personnes fortunées. Elle sourit, non pas par bonheur, mais pour tenté de mettre son interlocuteur à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile. Il avait l'air terriblement froid. Elle s'assied, avant de reprendre :  
''- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais conscience de ce que mon choix impliquerait dans ma vie ? Oui. Oui j'en suis consciente. Et crois-moi… J'y suis prête.  
- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence petite. En quelle année rentres-tu pour commencer ?  
- En cinquième année. J'ai suivi une éducation de la magie à domicile avec… Mes parents.  
- Tu n'es donc pas une sang de bourbe. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Tu n'es pas une sang mêlée rasure moi ?  
- Non. Je suis une sang pur. Sinon, comment pourrais-je osé prétendre au statut de Serpentard ?''  
Drago sourit. Il n'y avait peut-être pas que des mauvais éléments cette année. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme le plus total. Kana, elle, observait certain détails chez son interlocuteur. C'était un sang pur. Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur qu'elle, et il possédait une baguette redoutable. Elle était unique, faite de crin de licorne et d'aubépine. Elle savait que ce serait un ami intéressant, et qu'il ne fallait pas se le mettre à dos.  
Plus tard, le train se stoppa à la gare de Poudlard, et nôtre duo descendis ensemble, se dirigeant tout deux vers la grande salle d'accueil où se trouver déjà les professeurs et le directeur, Albus Dumbledor. Drago alla s'asseoir à sa place, près de ses ''amis'', laissant une petite place pour la jeune fille, soupirant de se trouver lui-même trop gentil avec cette gamine. Cette dernière justement, allez rejoindre les premières années pour entendre la décision du choix-pau. Elle croisait les bras, déjà lassé du long discourt du vieil homme barbu. Après ce long discourt, elle attendait avec patience la prononciation de son nom pour s'avancé. Tout les nouveaux y passé. Felix Heter, Johna Lodge, et j'en passe. Soudain, le visage du vieillard se figea, il ne dit plus rien, regardant McGonagall. Kana sourit, devinant pourquoi ce silence. Soudain, on entendit Dumbledor prononcé avec un timbre de voix différent :  
''- Kana Jedusor…''  
Des cris de surprises se firent entendre dans l'assistance, et même Drago, qui jusque là avait une expression neutre, releva la tète, choqué. La jeune fille s'avança. Se positionnant devant Albus, souriante. Elle paraissait mignonne et attendrissante.  
''- Mon enfant… Est-ce que tu as un…, il se fit tout de suite coupé.  
- Oui… Mais de très loin ! Il n'est que l'un de mes cousins… Je ne suis pas mauvaise vous savez !''  
Elle avait une voix timide et aigue. Le genre de voix qui pourrait très bien appartenir à une petite fille perdue. Albus pris la main de Kana dans les siennes, lui souriant, la rassurant. McGonagall posa le choix-peau sur sa tète, souriant elle aussi. Le silence régnait et tout le monde fixé Kana.  
''- Hmm… Tu es une forte tète, décidé à obtenir ce que tu veux. Tu es fidele aux ordres… La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça… C'était avec Tom Jedusor… Le maître des ténèbres. Tu ne peux allez ailleurs qu'à… SERPENTARD ! ''  
Le choix-peau avait parlé. Elle serait donc de Serpentard. Elle souriait toujours, passant dans les allées, rejoignant son nouvel ami. Elle s'assied, et ne déclara plus rien, alors que tout le monde la regardé. Drago, lui, souriait. Il devina comment et pourquoi elle l'avait accosté lui. Kana, qui elle aussi avait senti que son ami blond avait tout compris sorti de la salle de banqué, suivi de ce dernier. Quand elle fut arrivée assez loin dans les couloirs, elle se retourna et plaqua Drago au mur. Ce dernier restait impassible. Il avait tout compris.  
''- Tu as tout compris beau blond ?  
- Kana Jedusor… La fille du maître. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu m'avais accosté. C'est donc toi qu'il à envoyé pour me surveillé. Il ne pouvait pas trouvé mieux ?  
- Drago, mon petit Drago… Tu sais, je sais tout de toi. Ton père, ta mère… Ta tante ! Enfin… Mon père me dit tout tu sais. Vraiment tout.''  
Elle passa sa main sur le poignet du blond, levant légèrement sa manche, laissant apparaitre la marque des ténèbres infligée par le maître lui-même. Ce dernier essaya de renversé la situation, mais n'y parvint pas, étant déjà trop troublé par la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait les yeux de son père, et le même air… Cependant, elle avait un visage magnifique, voir angélique. Il poussa un léger soupir.  
''- Oui, je suis de son armée. Et ? Tu es bien sa fille. Alors… Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es là. Il t'a envoyé pour me surveillé ? Il à des doutes ? Ma mission sera accomplie.  
- Je n'en doute pas mon beau. Mais il préféré que je sois là, et que je t'apporte mon aide. Je suis sa descendante, je pourrais t'être précieuse tu sais.''  
Alors qu'ils parlaient, deux fantômes passèrent dans le couloir, Kana, pour étouffé tout soupçons, s'empressa d'embrassé Drago, passant ses mains sur la nuque de ce dernier. Les fantômes, surpris lâchèrent un rire de satisfactions avant de continué leurs routes. Drago, choqué par le baisé de la jeune fille rougissait, et ne pus dire autre chose que :  
''- Je… Wow…  
- Tu es mignon tu sais. On pourrait sortir ensemble. Et puis… Ce serait une bonne couverture pour la mission non ?  
- Je… Je pense oui…''  
Drago fondait littéralement pour la jeune femme. Mais comment allez réagir le maître si il savait qu'il avait posé la main sur sa fille ? Il n'osait pas y pensé. Après tout, c'est elle qu'il l'avait embrassé. Pas le contraire.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde rejoint alors son dortoir. Mais Drago, qui lui, possédé un double du mot de passe du dortoir des filles, n'arrivait pas à se décidé. Allez la voir, ou non ? C'est vrai qu'elle lui plaisait, mais il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Est-ce dangereux ? Est-ce que Kana joue à un jeu ? Il ne savait pas, et cela l'énerver ! Il décida d'aller voir Kana. Une fois entré dans le dortoir, il passa dans la seule chambre où il était sur de la trouvé, la chambre à l'écart. Elle aimait être seule, et il l'avait deviné.  
''- Kana ? murmura-t-il.  
- Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je devais savoir quelque chose Kana…  
- Tu me plais, je te plait, alors oui. Nous sortons vraiment ensemble. Tu ne me connais pas ? Kana Jedusor, 16 ans, j'aime le noir, les choses noirs, les mangemort, les ténébres, mon père, et je déteste ma mère, et tout les autres êtres humains en dehors de l'organisation. Ça te vas où tu veux aussi que je te dise mes préférence en thermes de cinéma et musique ?  
- Non… C'est bon. Merci Kana. Je… Je vais te laissé maintenant.  
- Drago, une dernière chose. ''  
Avant que Drago ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kana avait passé sa main dans sa nuque et l'avait embrassé profondément. Elle le trouvait beau dans son petit pull moulant noir, assortis de ses pièces de smoking. Il était noble, froid, ténébreux, courageux, et surtout beau. Elle l'aimait. Mais la mission qui allait les rassemblés, était d'un danger sans nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sortait du dortoir des filles, partant dans celui des hommes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Entrant dans son dortoir, il se posa sur son lit, enlevant sa cravate. Son camarade de chambre le regardait, ils étaient tout deux dans une partie isolée du dortoir, ils n'aimaient pas les gens, encore moins les prétentieux qui n'étaient pas des sangs purs et qui osaient venir dans la grande famille Serpentard. Il était pourtant évident que quiconque ne serait pas de famille noble, n'avait pas sa place dans la maison des serpents. Mais passons. L'ami de Draco (un des seuls à avoir était conservé), était Maxime Lestrange, le fils de Bellatrix, et donc le cousin du jeune blond. Il avait les yeux d'un noir si profond, qu'il pouvait faire fuir les personnes qui lui faisait face en un seul regard, et les cheveux encore plus noir, plus profond que la nuit. Il était assez grand, assez bel homme, et possédait une baguette faite de ventricule de dragon et d'ébène. Draco croisa alors son regard, le fixant longuement.  
''- Que veux-tu Maxime ?  
- Savoir. Qui, quand, et surtout pourquoi ? ''  
Maxime connaissant très bien son cousin, souriant déjà à l'idée que ce dernier ai enfin trouvé une femme à son gout. Le brun s'inquiétait pour son cousin voyant qu'à 18 ans, bientôt 19, il n'avait pas trouvé de compagne alors que lui en avait une depuis déjà fort longtemps. Draco soupira, enlevant son tee-shirt noir, et posant sa baguette dans sa table de nuit, puis s'allongea en déclarant :  
''- Elle s'appelle Kana et… Maxime le coupa.  
- Attend, Kana Jedusor ?!  
- Oui, mais écoute moi ! C'est donc Kana, elle a 16 ans, et c'est la fille du maître.  
- La fille de… De Maître ?!''  
Draco esquissa un léger sourire, il se couvrit de la couverture verte foncée et souffla un léger oui. Maxime sourit. Il était heureux de voir son cousin aussi comblé.  
Le lendemain matin, dans la salle de banquet, Maxime et Draco arrivèrent ensembles, comme à leurs habitudes et se posèrent à leur table, sous les drapeaux de leur maison. Maxime s'étira, regardant les chouettes et hiboux arrivés, il s'étira et vu arrivé son animal porteur, une chauve-souris, avec un paquet dans les griffes. Elle se posa sur l'épaule de Maxime, déposant le paquet à ses côtés.  
''- Encore un cadeau de ta mère ?  
- Laisse, elle est persuadée qu'en faisant ça, je suivrais ses directives. ''  
Une jeune fille brune arriva et dit bonjour à Draco, s'asseyant au côté de Maxime, embrassant ses lèvres doucement. Elle était brune, plus petite que Maxime, les yeux bruns foncé, et habillé en noir. Elle demanda :  
''- Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ?  
- On dirait… Que c'est une nouvelle déco-lame pour ma baguette.  
- Une déco-lame ? QU'est-ce que c'est ?  
- C'est une lame qui s'intègre à la baguette, et qui provoque, quand on jette des sorts puissants, une énorme coupure dans la peau de l'adversaire.''  
La jeune fille souris, voyant Kana arrivait à côté de Draco, un léger rictus se forma sur son visage. Quand Maxime lui expliqua, elle sourit, et déclara qu'elle était dans la même classe que la jeune blonde.  
Plus tard, dans la salle d'étude des moldus, les deux jeunes filles se étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre, et bavardées.  
''- Alors… Kana. Tu sors avec Draco ?  
- Oui. Et toi avec… L'ami de Draco ?  
- Ah, c'est Maxime Lestrange. C'est le cousin de Draco, moi je suis Perrine Rogue. La cousine de Severus. Et toi, tu es…  
- La fille du maître. Je connais la mère de Maxime et ton oncle.''  
Les deux filles continuaient ainsi leurs bavardages, ne portant aucune attention au cours.  
Du côté des garçons, qui eux, étaient en cours de potion, c'était plutôt calme. Ils parlaient, alors qu'ils avaient fini leurs préparations.  
''- Alors, tu comptes faire quoi au final Maxime ?  
- J'aimerais rejoindre les mangemorts, vraiment. Mais…  
- Elle ne veut pas ?  
- Pas temps qu'elle ne pourra pas venir avec moi. Tu comprends, elle est trop jeune… Et je l'aime…  
- Oui, je comprends. Mais le maître n'attendra pas. Tu le sais. Et ta mère non plus. Elle n'est pas stable.''  
Maxime le savait, mais sa petite amie ne voulait pas qu'il en soit un. C'était par amour, et surtout par peur de se voir séparé de lui. Elle l'aimait réellement. Il était tout pour elle. C'était lui qui était venu la voire alors que tout les autres élèves se moquaient d'elle à cause de la mort de ses parents. Son oncle ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'elle, et Maxime ne pouvait pas l'accepté. Il ne pouvait pas voir Rogue, où simplement entendre son prénom. Pour lui, Perrine était Perrine Lestrange, sa future femme. Mais lui qui avait une famille si difficile, avec une mère qui sortait tout droit d'Azkaban, la question ne se posait même pas. Il devait devenir un mangemort. C'était une obligation. Un devoir. Draco lui, sa avait était différent. Il avait des parents mangemorts, et une mère et un père au service du maître depuis des années. Être mangemort pour lui, cela coulait de source. C'était sa destinée.  
''- Demain ça fait 4 ans que je suis avec elle…  
- A oui ? Déjà ?  
- Ouais… ça passe hein ? Je comptais marquer le coup. Genre… Avec ça.''  
Il sortit de sa poche une bague orné d'un Onix, et sourit légèrement. Draco lui sursauta presque, comprenant ce que voulait faire son cousin et ami.  
''- Tu es sérieux ?! Elle à 16 ans ! Elle ne pourra pas… A moins que Rogue signe le papier…  
- Justement… C'est ça le problème…''  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, puis sans savoir pourquoi éclatèrent de rires. Il n'y avait qu'avec son cousin que Draco pouvait être comme ça.  
Le soir, dans le parc bordant l'école, les deux couples se retrouvèrent, assis à côtés d'un arbre un peu à l'écart. Les filles étaient assises sur les genoux de leurs petits amis, la main dans leurs dos où sur leurs torses. Ils étaient heureux. Soudain, Malefoy lança :  
''- C'est pour bientôt.''  
Les trois autres se retournèrent, voyant Dumbledor passait dans l'allée couverte. Maxime souriait, tandis que Perrine, elle, baissa les yeux.  
''- Tu es obligé ? Si tu fais ça… L'issue sera une guerre…  
- Oui, je le sais.  
- T'en fais pas ma puce, je te protégerais au prix de ma vie.''  
La jeune fille posa un doux baisé sur les lèvres de Maxime, le collant un peu plus à elle. Kana, elle, regardait un certain groupe avec beaucoup d'amertume, et une expression machiavélique.  
''- Draco. Qui sont-ils?  
- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Giny Weasley, Hermione Grangers, Luna Lovegood et Neuvil Londubat. Des bons à rien. Souvent sang mêlés, voir sang de bourbe, et une de sang pur, mais qui ne mérite pas sa place dans ce monde.''  
Kana se leva, et fit signe aux trois autres de la suivre. Elle alla près d'Hermione, et commença à lancé plusieurs injures, comme ''sang de bourbe, erreur de la nature, fausse sorcière''. Soudain, Ron sortit sa baguette, voulant lancer une attaque sur Kana, mais Perrine sortit la sienne.  
''- Stupefix !''  
La baguette de Ron vola loin. Maxime la ramassa. Il soupira, avant de la jetée à ses pieds.  
''- Du Saule ? Et bien… On voit qui n'a pas les moyens. Regarde-nous. Aubépine pour Draco, Ebène et ventricule de dragon pour moi, Aubépine pour Kana, et pour Perrine, la même chose que moi. Comme quoi, on voit qui sont les minables ici.''  
Harry se leva, poussant violement Maxime, Draco, lui, arriva et poussa Harry contre la colonne de pierre derrière lui. Posant la pointe de sa baguette sur la tempe de Potter. Ce dernier ce pris d'un furieux élan, pris le poignet de Malefoy, remontant sans le vouloir sa manche. Il s'écriât :  
''- C'est la… Alors… Tu en es un ?! Malefoy… Est un mangemort ! ''  
Malefoy sera les dents, et murmura :  
''- Doloris…''  
Le sort parti, laissant le jeune Potter agonisé au sol.


	3. Chapter 3

Drago venait d'utilisé un sort interdit, le Doloris, et Dumbledore avait vu la scène. Maxime pris le bras de son cousin, le couvrant discrètement, l'emmenant un peu plus loin. Kana et Perrine elle, regardait le corps d'Harry agonisé, souriant toutes deux. Les amis d'Harry c'étaient précipité sur lui, voyant que le sort était tout de même grave, il avait était jeter sur la tempe du griffondor. Maxime passait sa main sur le dos de Drago, lui murmurant quelques indications.  
''- Le vieux t'as vu. Je vais utiliser un sort pour que ta marque soit cachée, mais je ne pourrais le faire que durant 20 minutes. Essaye de trouver une excuse, et n'oublie pas que c'est le chouchou de tous les profs.  
- Lâche-moi… Je sais comment faire… Merci pour la marque.''  
Il se leva et alla vers Dumbledore, alors que les filles, elles, revenaient vers Maxime. Elles avaient été écartées par McGonagall, la vielle directrice de Griffondor. Perrine regardait Hermione, qui arrivait vers eux, la baguette à la main.  
''- Toi, l'orpheline ! Tu oses venir insulter Harry… Alors que c'est toi qui a tué tes parents ?!  
- Ne dis pas ça…  
- Pardon ?! Alors ne dit pas de conneries sur Harry ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu es un assassin ! Tu les as tués !''  
Les yeux brun de Perrine viraient alors à un marron-rouge, quand son petit ami vit qu'une larme de sang commencé à ce formé au coin de son œil, il prit la jeune fille contre lui, enfouissant sa tète dans le creus de son épaule. Kana se leva, et pris elle aussi sa baguette, menaçant la rouquine en souriant. Hermione eu peur et partie alors rejoindre Harry à l'infirmerie.  
Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, Drago était immobile devant le bureau, alors que le vieil homme se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, regardant la cours.  
''- Ne trouves-tu pas que tout ici est vraiment beau ? Les jardins, le château, et les élèves…  
- Non. Je trouve que tout cela est puéril.  
- Ah ? Alors dis-moi ce que tu trouves beau.  
- Ma famille. La loyauté, l'écoute des règles, et le respect des ordres.  
- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Harry Potter ?  
- Pourquoi avoir pris ce gamin sous vôtre aile ? D'autre avait besoin d'aide. Je ne répondrais pas à votre question. Elle n'a pas de sens. Et je n'aime pas ce qui n'a pas de sens. ''  
Drago était déterminé. Il ne voulait pas perdre de son précieux temps, et encore moins à répondre aux questions idiotes d'un vieillard borné. Il voulait rejoindre Kana, Maxime et Perrine. Il voulait se détendre avant d'exécuter l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Il sentait une brûlure sur son bras, c'était sans doute l'effet du sors de Maxime. Dumbledore baissa la tète, il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir délaissé un de ses ''enfants''. Mais c'était bien tard. Drago rigola, et lança :  
''- Vous savez, il est trop tard pour sauvé mon âme.''  
Il sortit du bureau, claquant la lourde porte, démontrant sa force physique. En sortant, il vit Harry, soutenu par Ron et Neuvil. Il rigola de nouveau avant de le bousculé et d'entendre Potter dire assez fort :  
''- Tu es un mangemort… J'aurais dut m'en douté.''  
Drago se retourna, expulsant d'un coup de baguette les deux hommes soutenant Harry, ce qui fis tomber ce dernier à genoux. Il posa sa baguette sur la cicatrice de ce dernier, levant sa manche. Aucune marque n'était visible. Harry pâlit. Il n'avait pas pus rêver !  
''- Potter, petit prétentieux… Si j'étais un mangemort, tu aurais mal à cette vulgaire marque. Et de plus, en vois-tu une, des marques, sur mon bras ? Non. Tu as rêvé. Tu devrais arrêté de divagué. Tu sais pourtant que tu n'apportes que la mort autours de toi. Tes parents, et… Ton parrain ? Qui après, ta ''petite amie'' ? Où devrais-je dire, la trainée que tu oses considérer comme ta petite amie ?''  
Il ricana, et partit, laissant Harry dans un état de choc. Une fois dehors, il retourna au côté de ses amis, soupirant et leurs expliquant les événements. Tous écoutèrent, même Kana. Elle commençait à devenir sociable, et à apprécier Maxime et Perrine. Elle qui n'aimait pas les gens qui n'était pas des mangemort… Drago descendit sa manche, cachant le semblant de marque qui apparaissait progressivement. Il prit la main de Kana, soupirant. Maxime repris tout de suite :  
''- Perrine à failli dévoiler … ''ça.''.  
- C'est vrais ? Perrine, on en a déjà parlé. Si quelqu'un le sait, le meurtre de tes parents te retombera dessus. La lycanthropie, ce n'est pas apprécié chez les sorciers… ''  
Elle s'excusa, se collant à Maxime, frissonnant de peur. Elle n'aimait pas ce pouvoir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait tué ses parents il y à 13 ans. Elle ne pouvait pas le contrôlé. Maxime et Drago eux, pouvaient y parvenir. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Il était déjà tard, et nos 4 amis devaient déjà se dirigeaient vers la salle de banquet pour le dîné. Tout ce passa bien au durant le repas, puis vint le moment de se quitté pour Maxime et Perrine, puis pour Drago et Kana. Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, allant dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Après leurs douches, les deux garçons allèrent près de la cheminée, pour une fugue secrète. Maxime jeta la poudre de cheminette au sol, disant clairement : ''Manoir Malefoy.'' En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ils se retrouvèrent dans le manoir.  
Narcissa Malefoy et sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange attendaient près de la cheminée, impatientes. Une fois qu'elles eues vu leurs progénitures arrivés, Narcissa pris son fils dans ses bras, alors que ce dernier avait toujours une mine blasé. Bellatrix elle, tira son fils par les épaules avant de le prendre dans ses bras, plus violement.  
''- Maman, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu m'avais manqué mon fils ! Alors… Comment as-tu trouvé mon petit cadeau ? Intéressant non ?  
- Sans rire, c'était ce qu'il me manqué ! La mienne venait de me lâché. Tu es vraiment une mère parfaite !''  
Ils rigolèrent, et Maxime salua sa tante avec un grand respect. Drago lui, salua la sienne normalement. Ils s'assirent tous au salon, l'elfe de maison leurs apportant du thé.  
Drago raconta son incident a sa mère, et bus une gorgé de son thé. Maxime lui, comme à son habitude, raconta tout les détails de la ''bataille'' à sa mère qui se délecté de toute l'histoire. Il exagéré parfois, décrivant du sang coulant sur les pierres, et des bleus et autres contusions. Mais Bellatrix s'en amusé.  
''- Où est père ?  
- Il est avec le maître…  
- Je vois. ''  
Drago baissa la tète, déçu de ne pouvoir voir son père. Maxime se mordit la lèvre de gène. Il était vrais que lui n'avait pas connu son père, et ne pouvait comprendre le désarrois de son cousin. Drago souffrait beaucoup de l'absence de son père dans sa vie. Il ne l'avait que continuellement déçu… Et il ne pouvait se racheté sachant que son père ne venait jamais le voir. Voyant que Drago allait de plus en plus mal, Maxime décida d'enchainé sur un sujet important.  
''- Maman, tante Narcissa… J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez.  
- Tu as tué quelqu'un de sang froid ? espéra Bellatrix.  
- Non maman rigola Maxime écoute moi bien… Demain, cela fera 4 ans que je suis avec Perrine… Elle est vraiment devenue une partie de ma vie… Et je compte la demandé en mariage.  
- Quoi ? S'écria Bellatrix avant de sauté au coup de son fils Mais c'est une très bonne idée ! Elle pourrait devenir une mangemort elle aussi… Ce serait tellement bien pour nôtre famille !''  
Tout le monde rigola, amusé de la réaction de la brune. Drago avait retrouvé le sourire, mais devait déjà rentré à l'école. Sa mère l'embrassa avant de lui dire qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Bellatrix elle, lança un clin d'œil à Malefoy, et laissa échappé un léger : ''Je serais là pour t'aidé ! '' En parlant de sa mission. Drago sourit, embrassa sa mère et sa tante, Maxime fit de même, et ils repartirent tout deux a l'école. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Drago s'allongea tout de suite, et Maxime fit de même. Ils étaient fatigué, et le lendemain, ils devaient se lever tôt, c'était un jour de congé, et le jour du grand événement pour Maxime.  
Du côté des filles, la soirée c'était passé normalement, enfin… Pas pour Kana, qui elle, avait était voir son père. Elle avait pris la poudre de cheminette elle aussi, et avait rejoint le QG de l'ordre. Son père avait l'air occupé à trouvé une stratégie de guerre avec le père de Drago.  
''- Bonsoir Père. Je suis rentré.  
- Bonsoir ma fille. Viens, viens embrasser ton père.''  
Elle s'approcha et embrassa le front de son père avant de salué Lucius. Se dernier la salua de même.  
''- Alors, comment se passe la mission du petit Drago ?  
- Croyez-moi père, il est sur la bonne voie. Nous le motivons chaque jour.  
- Bien, très bien.  
- Père, j'aimerais savoir… La famille Rogue est-elle connue pour avoir un quelconque lien avec la lycanthropie ?  
- Je l'ignore ma chère.''  
Elle n'était pas très avancer, et le regard de Lucius lui glaçait le sang. Elle avait peur de cet homme, il n'était pas fidele. Elle sentait qu'il pouvait partir du jour au lendemain, ne s'occupant pas de sa famille ou de ses obligations. Elle était dégoûtée par le fait que ce soit le bras droit de son père. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle repartit à l'école. Mais… Quelques chose n'allais pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelque chose n'allais pas. Quand elle avait évoqué la lycanthropie de la famille Rogue, Lucius Malefoy avait détourné les yeux. Peut-être en savait-il plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Tout ça était suspect… Et elle comptait bien trouver une réponse à sa question. En attendant, elle devait se concentré sur sa mission. Et sur son petit ami, de façon à ce que ce dernier soit bien vu de son père. Elle se coucha, sans faire de bruit, posant sa baguette. Elle devait se lever tôt elle aussi le lendemain, mais pour une toute autre raison que le ''grand événement''. Kana devait retourner au QG de l'ordre pour sa leçon de magie noire, et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait loupé.  
Le lendemain matin, assez tôt, Kana alla dans la chambre de Drago, discrètement. Elle déposa un baisé sur sa tempe, un autre sur sa joue, pour enfin en posé un sur ses lèvres. Le jeune blond, à moitié endormis, pris sa dulcinée par les hanches, la tirant sur lui. Elle sourit, puis passa sa main sur le torse de son beau blond.  
''- Que fais-tu là de si bonne heure ? Murmura le serpentard.  
- J'avais envie de te voir avant de repartir chez mon père pour ma leçon privée. Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais.  
- Oh, c'est gentil de ta part !''  
Drago rigola, passant sa main sur le bas du dos de sa jeune petite amie. Ils commencèrent un échange passionné, entre baisés et caresses. Mais ils oublièrent un détail.  
''- Que c'est mignon. Lança alors le jeune Lestrange, appuyé sur son coude. ''  
Le jeune couple rougie, puis rigola, gêné. Kana se leva, embrassant une dernière fois son petit ami avant de disparaitre dans un nuage noir. Maxime était en admiration devant la transformation de la jeune femme, et s'étira. Peu de temps après la petite scène, les deux jeunes hommes furent lavés et habillés.  
''- Toujours avec ta veste et ton pull noir cousin ? Tu ne pourrais pas changé un peu ?  
- C'est ainsi que doit s'habillé l'hérité d'une grande maison. Tu ne peux pas connaître ça.''  
Le plus vieux avait lancé ça avec une pointe d'amertume, mais Maxime avait l'habitude. Il n'y faisait même plus attention. Après tout, la famille Malefoy était connue pour être une famille noble et hautaine. Pourquoi Drago ferait preuve d'amitié avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sang 'royale' ? Mais bref… Il était comme ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance, refusant l'aide des autres, restant parfois seul durant des semaines, et ne partageant rien avec personne, rabaissant les seuls personnes qu'il apprécier réellement. Mais Maxime voulait qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour parfait. C'était le grand jour, la grande date. Ils descendaient tout les deux dans la grande courre du château, rejoignant ainsi Perrine, qui était habillée d'une robe noire et d'une paire de ballerines noires avec un petit nœud vert foncé sur chacune d'elle. Maxime rougie, voyant sa dulcinée aussi belle. Il ne la voyait que très rarement comme ça. Elle avait toujours un ensemble noir, et une longue veste noire elle aussi. Le peu de fois où elle s'habillait comme ça, c'était à la demande de son petit ami.  
''- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui Perrine. lança le blond.  
- Merci Drago. Tu es élégant aussi, comme à ton habitude.''  
Maxime embrassa tendrement sa promise, puis pris sa main pour sortir dans la clairière bordant la rivière, un peu plus loin du château. Ils marchèrent tout les trois, et une fois arrivé, ils s'asseyaient.  
La clairière était peu fréquentée par les autres, et c'était assez calme. Maxime commença à fouillé dans sa poche, un peu stressé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Fred et George arrivèrent. Drago se leva, soupirant comme à son habitude, suivis de Maxime et de Perrine.  
''- Alors, on s'isole ? On veut se caché… Parce que l'on est des mangemorts ?! lança Ron.  
- Weasley, ferme-la. C'est un conseil.  
- Tu ne m'effraye pas Malefoy !''  
Pendant que Maxime et Drago tenait tète aux Weasley, la griffondor avait fait le tour discrètement, et avait posé sa baguette sur la tempe de Perrine, qui, immobilisé, ne pouvait rien faire.  
''- Maintenant vous allez m'écouté ! Sinon, je lui fais du mal ! ''  
Drago pointé sa baguette vers Ron, l'air impassible. Maxime lui, sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers Hermione, mais pris en joue par les jumeaux roux, il ne pus lancé de sort.  
''- Lâche la tout de suite !  
- Non ! Aller vous dénoncer. Aller dire à Dumbledore que vous êtes… Des criminels qui méritent tous de pourrir à Azkaban ! Comme vos parents !''  
Elle tremblait. Maxime, lui, était dans un état d'énervement extrême, mais il entendit Drago lui dire :  
''- Elle n'en sera pas capable. Elle est faible. C'est une sang de bourbe.''  
La jeune fille trembla de plus belle, comprenant qu'il avait raison. Ron, lui, serra les dents, et avant qu'il ne puisse jeter son sort, il entendit très rapidement trois fois la formule :  
''- Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! ''  
Maxime, surpris, vit alors les trois frères Weasley au sol, et ne s'occupant pas de savoir qui l'avait aidé, et lança lui aussi un endoloris sur la jeune fille. Elle souffrait encore plus que ses amis, à cause de la déco-lame de la baguette qui avait cisaillé une partie de son épaule gauche. Il courut près de sa petite amie, la prenant dans ses bras, essayant de la rassuré. Drago lui, tourna la tète, voyant sa tante et sa mère, baguettes sorties, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avança vers elles.  
''- Mère, tante Bellatrix. Vous savez que vous risquez Azkaban pour vos actes ?  
- T'en fais pas mon neveu. Personne ne touche à mes gamins ! Sinon, c'est moi qui les touche ! ''  
Elle rigola d'un rire machiavélique et peu commun, très représentatif de sa folie. Maxime, entendant se rire, ne se retourna pas, souriant en fixant sa petite amie, la relevant. Il se mit à genoux, devant elle, prenant une grande inspiration.  
''- Perrine, depuis le jour de nôtre rencontre, il y a déjà 4 ans, j'ai l'impression de ivre un rêve éveillé. Tout semble nouveau, différent, la vie a une nouvelle saveur pour moi, j'irai même plus loin… Ma vie a enfin un véritable sens. Dans tes yeux, j'ai découvert l'Amour, moi le solitaire, j'ai appris à aimer. Aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit pour te remercier de m'avoir montré le monde avec des yeux différents. Je n'ai plus qu'un rêve, enfin… Deux, mais tu me connais… J'aime tout exagérer, c'est de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, ne plus être loin de toi une seule journée, et fonder une famille… Nous n'avions pas encore osé en parler, par peur, où à cause de ton âge, mais maintenant, je te le demande… Epouse-moi, et deviens Perrine Lestrange.  
- Je… Je ne… Oui ! ''  
Elle sauta au coup de Maxime, l'embrassant, lui, il lui passait la bague au doigt, c'était le cas de le dire. On entendait Drago et sa mère applaudir, alors que Beatrix elle, approcha du couple, prenant Perrine dans ses bras en lançant :  
''- T'en fait pas. Tu seras bien avec nous. Je te promets que j'essayerai de ne pas te tué ! Enfin… Je ne promets rien ! ''  
Maxime et Perrine rigolèrent, alors que Bellatrix, elle, souriait simplement de bonheur.  
Mais du côté de Kana… Tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Elle était dans le bureau où son père devait lui donné le cour, mais il ne se présenta pas, et à la place, c'était Lucius qui était venu.  
''- Monsieur Malefoy… Que faites-vous là ? Où est mon père ?  
- Il est occupé. C'est moi qui t'apprendrais quelque chose aujourd'hui. Écoute-moi bien gamine. Tu es un des orcrux, et Potter cherche à les récupérés. Tu ne ferras pas la guerre. Et tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de choisir quelqu'un pour te surveillé. Malheureusement pour nous, les Malefoy, ton père à choisis mon fils. Crois-moi, s'il arrivait une chose à mon fils… Une seule… Je te tuerais de mes mains. Même si je dois y périr.  
- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Mais vôtre fils… Ce pauvre petit garçon. Il ne demande que l'amour d'un père qui ne lui donne pas. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'être un bon père signifie. ''  
C'est à ce moment que Kreature, le gobelin de maison entra dans la pièce avec le maître. Ce dernier regarda fixement Kana, et lui lança un Endoloris. La jeune fille tomba au sol, pliée de douleur.  
''- Kana… Kana, ma petite fille. Crois-tu que c'est ainsi que l'ont parle à quelqu'un qui nous est supérieur ? Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, et c'est normal. Je suis ton père. Mais crois-tu que Lucius n'est pas important ? Tu lui dois un énorme respect. Et si tu viens à échoué dans ta mission, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de te tué avec Drago.  
- E… Excusez-moi Maître… Mais pourquoi mon fils…''  
Le maître ne répondît pas, demandant à sa fille de bien vouloir s'excusé au près de Lucius. Mais quelque chose cloché… Un homme les regardés… Et pas n'importe qui…


	5. Chapter 5

L'homme qui les regardés, c'étais Rogue, l'oncle de Perrine. Il était venu pour voir Lucius, et lui parlé du plan d'attaque du maître. Quand il vit Kana, il ne pus s'empêcher de la regardé de haut. La jeune Kana, elle, lui tenue tête.  
''- Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'école ? Vos ''amis'' vous attendes il me semble.  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de mon père.  
- Vous êtes bien comme vôtre mère. Une insupportable petite garce.  
- Ne me parlez pas de cette femme. Et surtout… Ne dites jamais que je lui ressemble. Plutôt mourir que de lui ressemblé.''  
Severus poussa, sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui, puis s'approcha de l'homme blond. Ils partirent tout les deux vers la grande salle de réunion de l'ordre. Aujourd'hui, le conseil était réuni pour prendre une grande décision. Qui aurais la charge de l'orcrux secondaire, mais important. C'était la vie du maître qui était en jeu. Et personne ne devais rigoler avec ça. Quand Voldemort passa aux côtés de sa fille, il posa sa main sur sa nuque, souriant et déclarant :  
''- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de confier le deuxième orcrux au premier. C'est pour cela que j'ai refusé la proposition de Lucius. Si ton ami, le fils de Bellatrix, accepté d'être un mangemort… Oui, oui je songerais vraiment à lui confié cette tache. Il est fort, et très doué. Maxime c'est cela ?  
- Oui père. Vous voulez que je lui parle… C'est ça ?  
- Exactement ma fille. Aller, retourne à l'école. Et surtout, ne me déçois pas. Je compte sur toi Kana.''  
C'est après ce petit dialogue que le maître entra dans la grande salle de réunion déjà peuplé par les membres du conseil. On apercevait beaucoup de personnes gradées : Severus Rogue, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange. Kana décida donc de repartir à l'école.  
Du côté de Drago, qui était toujours en compagnie du jeune couple, tout était bien calme. Sa tante et sa mère étaient reparties pour le conseil de l'ordre, et avaient laissés les jeunes gens seuls au bord de la rivière. Le blond était songeur, et le couple s'embrassait encore et encore. Mais Maxime sentait que son cousin était songeur. Et laissa quelques secondes sa fiancée pour s'entretenir avec le blond.  
''- Qu'est-ce que tu as Drago ? Je vois bien que tu es mal. Tu peux tout me dire à moi…  
- Je sais Maxime. Mais tu ne comprendrais pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas un gamin, ni même un abrutit. Alors parle-moi.  
- Maxime… Tu vois moi et mon père, on n'est pas en de bons thermes… Et il me le fait savoir… Il ne tient à moi que pour restaurer l'honneur de la famille Malefoy, je ne suis que l'enfant bon à être utilisé par le maître… Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, ton père… Tu ne l'as pas connu. Tu sais juste qui il était et… Voilà…''  
Maxime soupira, c'était vrais, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la relation père-fils, mais il savait qu'un père devrait aimer son fils plus que tout, c'est ce que Bellatrix lui avait enseigné… Elle, elle avait aimé son fils plus que n'importe quoi, au péril de sa vie, et jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal. Mais il savait que son oncle, le père de Malefoy donc, était près à tué son fils pour subvenir à ses fins. Il voulait aider son cousin, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Son cousin était bien trop solitaire et renfermé pour demandé de l'aide, et c'était le seul moyens de savoir comment l'aidé… En faite, c'était une peine perdue. Enfin, c'est ce que croyait Maxime, car quant Kana arriva, Drago leva la tète, un large sourire aux lèvres, et le regard amoureux. Il aimait vraiment Kana, et ça, Maxime le savait.  
''- Ma chérie, tu es revenue !  
- Oui, j'ai croisé ta mère et ton père mon cœur.  
- Ah oui… ? Et… Comment va mon père ?  
- Il avait l'air en forme… Enfin, il suivait encore mon père comme un petit chien. Tu le connais.''  
Drago soupira, embrassant néanmoins le coup de sa jeune petite amie. Il en avait marre des attitudes de son père, il n'en pouvait plus de passé après le conseil, de n'être qu'un objet. Mais Kana l'interrompis dans ses pensées :  
''- J'ai aussi vu Bellatrix. Elle avait l'air très heureuse. C'est fait la déclaration ?  
- Ah, oui ! Nous sommes officiellement fiancés. Répondit Maxime.  
- Félicitation ! Tu penses que son oncle sera d'accord ?  
- Mon oncle… saura m'écouté. Je le sens. lança Perrine.  
- Enfin… Quand je l'ai vue, il me paraissait un peu sévère. D'ailleurs ! Maxime, j'ai à te parlé. ''  
Perrine regardait Maxime, se refugiant dans ses bras, son oncle la terrifiée, elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle avait était recueillit par lui à la suite de la mort de ses parents…  
Quand elle était plus jeune, Perrine vivait avec Anastor et Cora Rogue, ses parents, mais un soir, un loup-garou entra dans la maison de la famille situé en bordure de foret, et avait mordu le jeune enfant de la famille. Quand Anastor et Cora eurent vu ça, ils paniquèrent, mais décidèrent de gardé l'enfant, et de l'élevé de façon à ce que la lycanthropie ne prenne pas le dessus. Quand Perrine eu atteint sept ans, un incident se produisit, et un loup-garou tua ses parents. C'est ce que son oncle lui raconta du moins. Elle fut donc placée chez sa seule famille, Severus, son oncle. Mais ce dernier n'aimant pas les enfants et encore moins la jeune fille lycanthrope, il ne s'en occupa que très peu en dehors de sa scolarité, très strictement suivie.  
Perrine ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de son oncle à l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec un fils Lestrange. Elle avait déjà entendue son oncle parlait très mal de cette famille qui pourtant, et une des plus fidele à l'ordre. Maxime, sentant l'énervement de sa jeune fiancée, décida de reprendre rapidement la parole.  
''- Je n'ai rien à caché, tu peux me parlé devant eux.  
- D'accord. Et bien, mon père m'a fait part de son futur choix sur le gardien des orcrux. Le premier sera gardé par Drago. Et le second… Il aimerait que ce soit par toi Maxime. Mais tu n'es pas encore un Mangemort, et il ne peut donc pas te confié la mission. Tu dois devenir un mangemort rapidement.  
- Non… Non je l'ai promis à Perrine… Je ne peux pas en devenir un avant elle. Je serais trop pris par mes obligations… Et nous avons trop de projets…  
- Maxime, c'est devenue une priorité. Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix moi ? Non. Fait un peu face à la vraie vie. lança sèchement Drago.  
- Drago, ne lui parle pas comme ça… C'est de ma faute si il n'en devient pas un… Et je pense que… ''  
Mais Perrine se fis coupé par un grondement.  
''- Drago Malefoy. Maxime Lestrange ! ''  
C'était la vielle McGonagall qui arrivait en trombe. Elle avait l'air remontée, et voulait en découdre avec les deux cousins. Ces derniers d'ailleurs se levés pour l'affronté.  
''- De quel droit vos mères oses t'elles utilisé un sort sur des élèves !?  
- Vous dites ça parce que ce sont des élèves de Grifondor madame ?  
- Je… Je ne dis pas cela que parce qu'ils sont de ma maison, mais aussi parce que c'est interdit ! Je devrais vous faire renvoyer !  
- Mais vous ne le ferais pas. Parce que nos familles sont bien trop fortes pour vous Mademoiselle McGonagall. provoqua Drago.''  
La vielle femme se recula, soupira, puis pris Maxime par le bras, lui annonçant qu'un professeur souhaité le voir. Ce dernier, surpris, ce tourna vers Drago et les deux filles puis suivi la vielles femme. Le groupe d'ami, lui, suivi alors de loin le duo. Une fois arrivé près du bureau du responsable de Serpentard, Maxime compris. C'était Rogue, il était donc déjà au courant ? La vielle McGonagall laissa alors Maxime à l'entré du bureau, et sortie du bâtiment rapidement. Elle le craignait. C'était amusant. Il entra, voyant le directeur de Serpentard assis, le fixant.  
''- Bonjour monsieur Lestrange.  
- Monsieur Rogue… Bonjour…  
- Alors comme ça, tu oses demander ma nièce en mariage sans me le demandé à moi, son tuteur ?  
- Monsieur je…  
- Tais-toi. L'aimes-tu au point de tué pour elle ?  
- Oui… Oui je tuerais pour elle.  
- Même un innocent ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors si tu veux que j'accepte, tu devras faire deux choses. Devenir un Mangemort, et tué Mcgonagall d'un sortilège puissant. L'avada-cadavra. ''  
Maxime devait donc tuer un professeur pour l'amour de sa belle… Et devenir un mangemort… Il devait en parlé à sa mère avant d'en parlait aux autres. Même son cousin ne pourrait l'aidé. Il décida de s'éclipsé grâce à la poudre de cheminette et de rejoindre sa mère chez lui, dans la petite maison de campagne où ils résidaient tout les deux. A peine était-il arrivé qu'il accouru près de sa mère, ils parlérent, puis à un moment où la pluie se mis à tombée, Maxime lança en regardant l'extérieur tristement :  
''- Maman… Il faut que je devienne un mangemort… Mais je n'en ai pas envie pour le moment… Comment tu penses que papa aurait réagis… ?  
- Tu sais mon fils, ton père et moi on c'est connu à Azkaban. Et lui, c'était déjà un mangemort. J'en étais tellement amoureuse ! Et puis, je suis tombée enceinte de toi. Il était heureux. Mais il m'a trompé avec Tonks, ta deuxième tante. Alors je l'ai tué. Mais pour lui, sa plus grand fierté, après son fils bien entendu, c'était d'être un mangemort. Ton père aurait dit comme moi… Je ne veux que ton bonheur mon fils ! ''  
Bellatrix avait surement raison… Et il fallait qu'il devienne un Mangemort, de façon à pouvoir tuer McGonagall le plus sauvagement possible… C'était décidé, il en serait un. 


End file.
